


Blainey's First Crush

by KillerQueen80



Series: Sibling Rivalry 'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Anderbros. Something about itty!Blaine’s first crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blainey's First Crush

Ever since he lost Blaine at the mall, his parents have been doing a much better job at doing their job as parents. They now take weekends off, and their Mom even cut her schedule so she could be the one chauffering Blaine to all of his various lessons.

Which is why Cooper found it odd that he was being asked to pick Blaine up from a birthday party. It was Saturday, typically Cooper’s day to lay around, spend some time with himself, and maybe play some videogames.

But apparently some kind of emergency came up, and so despite his many protests, Cooper was on his way to pick Blaine up from Lucy Fabray’s sixth birthday party. And protest he did, Lucy’s sister is his ex-girlfriend, he can’t just show up there, he doesn’t want to see her.

Frannie Fabray is awful. And she was an awful girlfriend. And since she was going to a different high school, Cooper thought he wouldn’t have to deal with her. But apparently, her sister goes to Blaine’s school, and of course, they’re friends, Blaine is friends with everybody because he will talk to anybody, it’s a good thing he didn’t come across a stranger with candy when he was lost in the mall.

So there Cooper stands outside of the large Fabray family home hoping it’s not Frannie who answers.

So of course it’s Frannie who answers. He has a monologue prepared for this situation, he just hopes he doesn’t have to use it in front of a bunch of elementary school kids.

She crosses her arms and glares at him, “Cooper, what do you want?”

“I’m here to pick up my little brother, just send him out and stop looking at me like that.”

“I’m not looking at you anyway.”

“Yeah you are. And you should stop or your face will freeze that way.”

“You are so immature!” Frannie huffs, before turning away and going back inside the party, leaving Cooper standing in the doorway, peaking inside.  He watches as his brother hugs Frannie’s little sister, before going over to another little boy and hugging him too. The little boy turns bright red and Blaine grabs his goodie bag and another larger bag before heading out the door with his party hat stll on.

“Come on, Squirt, I can’t wait to get out of here,” Cooper rushes.

“Hold on, Coop,” Blaine turns to Frannie and puts her hand out to shake it, “Your house is very nice, thank you for inviting me,” he says. She smiles and shakes his hand.

“You have such good manners, Blaine, you are so much better than your brother,” Frannie comment pointedly looking directly at Cooper.

“I know. I hear that a lot. Thank you.” Frannie goes back inside and slams the door, Cooper rolls his eyes and takes Blaine’s hand.

“Do you have to be such a kiss ass all the time?” Cooper complains.

“You said a bad word. You have to give me a quarter,” Blaine replies.

“Whatever. How was the party?”

Blaine jumps up and down excitedly, “It was so fun! Best party ever! I won all the games, and there was this boy there, and we’re going to be best friends forever.”

Cooper nods, “Really now? Someone from your class?”

Blaine shakes his head, “No, his name is Kurt and he’s in Lucy’s ballet class, but he lives in Lima, so he doesn’t go to my school.  But he’s so pretty, and he wore a bowtie and it had crowns on it because it was a princess party, and he knew all the songs from The Little Mermaid and he’s really bad at party games, so I gave him one of my prizes so he wouldn’t cry,” Blaine rushes in one breath.

Cooper stops them at a stop light waiting for the light to change. Blaine looks around before yanking Cooper’s arm until he bent down.

“Can you keep a secret Cooper? Like don’t tell Mommy?”

“Sure, Squirt, what kind of secret could you possibly have that I’d care about. You’re 5.”

“I’m five and a half, Cooper. Anyway, come here,” Blaine waves for Cooper to come down to his level. When Cooper leans down, Blaine whispers in his ear.

“I think when I get big, like your age, I want to marry Kurt. But don’t tell Mommy, I want to surprise her.”

Cooper looks at his brother, his eyes wide in excitement. Cooper’s stomach drops. He doesn’t know if this means anything, the kid’s five, he’s still writing some of his letters backwards, he can’t possibly know what he’s saying.

But if Cooper’s gut feeling is right, things with his little brother are going ot be way more complicated than anything Cooper dealt with when he was dating Frannie.

Cooper clears his throat, surprised at how emotional he gets, he looks at Blaine who’s waiting for him to react.

“That’s a pretty big commitment, Blainey are you sure you’ll be ready for a step like that in high school?”

Blaine nods, face very serious.

“Okay then, little brother, your secret is safe with me,” Cooper answer, and he pulls his little brother into a hug and kisses the side of his head.

He’s not going to be the one to tell him that he can’t marry his best friend.


End file.
